Pirates 3
by ChocolateChipCookie29
Summary: AU AWE. I liked AWE, but I think it's fun doing our own versions. What if the Locker really effected Jack, in a bad way? What will happen between Will and Elizabeth? JE? WE? Read to find out! :)
1. At Tia Dalma's

The crew stood there in shock, as they watched none other than Captain Barbossa himself, living and breathing, eating a green apple, with the juice dribbling down his chin.

It was unbelievable! He was alive, right here in front of all of them, no worse for wear. This man was pure evil and tried to kill Captain Jack Sparrow on more than one occasion, and now he was going to lead them to the land of the dead to rescue him? It just didn't make any sense! Will Turner looked at Tia Dalma with a glare on his face.

"How could you? How could you bring this man back? He can't be trusted!"

Tia Dalma just smiled, and looked over in Barbossa's direction. "Him turn over a new leaf."

At this, Will scoffed. "I somehow find that hard to believe."

"It be true, Mister Turner. I owe a debt to Tia Dalma here for bringing me back to life. I am fully human again, and no longer cursed. I may not be one of Sparrow's biggest

fans, but we pirates need to stick together. No matter how much we all like or detest one another."

Well, that was that, then. They had no choice but to trust him. He would be leading them all to the Locker, after all. Except there was one thing was was bugging the

whole crew, and Pintel was the first one to voice it.

"But if Barbossa can be brought back from the dead just like that, why can't Jack?"

Tia Dalma looked at Pintel in annoyance. "Because Barbossa was only dead. He didn't go to the Locker. Jack, however, did! Jack is not dead, he is trapped in his own

personal hell, and him mind will go crazier an' crazier the longer he's 'der."

Ragetti whispered to Pintel, "I think that answers the question."

Everyone gathered to discuss when they would leave for this here voyage. They decided they would leave at the crack of dawn. Tia Dalma had secured a ship for them called The White Lilly. It wasn't as fast as the Black Pearl, but it was still a pretty good ship and would get them to where they needed to go. As they discussed their plans for the travel, Elizabeth Swann walked outside of the hut, still holding on to her cup which she has yet to take a sip from.

The world seemed so much darker now. A lot sadder. Elizabeth could not rid herself of this awful guilt she felt. It was because of her that they would be going on a very

dangerous journey, risking all of their lives. It was because of Elizabeth, that Jack was in hell right now, suffering. _I'm not sorry._ That had been a lie. A big one. She was

never more sorry for anything, and hoped that Jack would forgive her once they found him. But would he be all right? Would he be the same, or would he have completely

lost his mind? Sure, Jack was strange at times, but he knew what he was doing in serious matters, and pretty much had a level head on his shoulders, he was just so...

mysterious. Once Elizabeth climbed down into the longboat, Will had asked her where Jack was with an accusing glare on his face. Why had he been so angry with her?

Did he see that she left Jack to his terrible fate, and was angry for that? Was it because he saw the kiss? _Oh good God, no._ Elizabeth only kissed Jack to distract him, it

had nothing whatsoever to do with love! She heard footsteps behind her, and hoped it would be Will so she could explain everything, but it wasn't. It was Tia Dalma.

"Everybody getting sleep now, Miss Swann. I suggest you do 'de same."

"I won't be able to sleep. I'm too upset."

"About witty Jack?"

"Yes, about him, about Will, about a lot of things."

"I know what you did."

 _What? She knew? How could she possibly know? No one knew the real story except for her and Jack, right?_

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of 'dings, Miss Swann. You gave ol' Jack 'de Kiss o' Death."

At hearing the words, _Kiss of Death,_ Elizabeth started to cry again. She never thought of that phrase until now. But she guessed it was true. The kiss was deadly all right.

"I'm so sorry, Tia Dalma. I thought I was doing the right thing-"

"It not be me you should be apologizing to."

Before Elizabeth could say anything, Tia Dalma went back inside the hut. Elizabeth knew that Tia was right. She needed to apologize. To two people. Jack and Will. Once Jack was rescued, hopefully, they could all sit down and discuss their problems with one another and work things out. Will would understand and forgive her, she knew he would, but would Jack? Jack did carry a pistol with one single bullet for ten years, because Barbossa marooned him. What in the world would he do to someone who actually _murdered_ him? The thought sent chills down Elizabeth's spine and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep, but it was worth a try.

Elizabeth went back inside the hut and took an empty space on the floor, and closed her eyes, praying that sleep would come.


	2. In the Locker

To say the Locker was hell was an understatement. It was pure torture, plain and simple. No one deserved this type of fate. Davy Jones was truly a monster who had no remorse for the suffering he caused others. Captain Jack Sparrow would be the first to admit, that he was no saint, that he had done bad things in his life, but not too bad to where he deserved this kind of treatment. During the whole adventure with the Kraken, it wasn't death that Jack was worried about, no, it was the Locker. That was why he was so calm when he was about to be hanged in Port Royal. No, he didn't want to die, but on land, at least, he knew he wouldn't be sent to the Locker. On the sea, however, if he was killed, then he had the choice of joining Davy Jones's crew, or going to the Locker.

Davy Jones chose himself to send Jack to the Locker. He created special Lockers for everyone, for what they feared most in this world. Jack feared not being free, he feared

losing his mind. Jack knew that he could be a little bit strange at times, but that was partly do to heatstroke, as well as losing people in his past that was very close to him.

Jack was a smart man, and knew what he was doing, but he did have his moments where he acted a little bit strange. Sure, all pirates liked to drink rum and party, but Jack didn't really do it for enjoyment. He did it because it helped numb the pain from his past. That's why he had been so angry with Elizabeth Swann when they were together on Rum Runner's Island for burning the rum.

Many people had betrayed Jack's trust, and sure, Jack was willing to give second chances, but he usually ended up regretting it. Never in his wildest dreams, however, did he think that Elizabeth bloody Swann, of all people, would betray him, and leave him to this gruesome fate. The reason Jack had smiled at her when she left him was because he

realized he should have known. He wasn't amused, even though the smile on his face looked like he was. No. Far from amused. Deep down inside, he was fuming! Tired of always being betrayed. Did he understand her reasons for what she did? Absolutely, but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt. Jack had a bit of a thing for the sassy Governor's daughter, and no doubt, he would have kissed her had the Black Spot not appeared on his hand, letting him know that his time was up. That the Kraken was hunting for him again.

Jack came back to the Black Pearl because he felt bad. He was scared beyond belief of going to the Locker, but he knew he couldn't just abandon his crew, the people that fought so hard for him. It wouldn't be right. Oh, he had a headache. A terrible migraine. The Locker was just horrible! One minute it would be blazing hot, and then the next minute, it would be freezing cold. He had no idea if it was day time or night time. What day it was, what year it was, what month it was, etc. The last thing Jack could remember was charging into the Kraken's mouth, sword held high, and everything went black. He didn't remember feeling the razor sharp teeth of the Kraken. Just darkness, and then waking up in the Locker, on the deck of the Black Pearl, all alone. He had tried using his compass to see if he could find the way out, but the needle just kept spinning and wouldn't stop. The compass didn't work in the Locker.

Jack had looked all around for a way out, but couldn't find one. There were bars blocking the sea, so Jack couldn't even put his feet in the water. The Locker wasn't very big, and he could only go so far. He wasn't hungry, but thirsty, and surprise, surprise, no rum. Not even drinking water! Jack didn't want to be awake in this hell, but he didn't want to go to sleep either, for whenever he did, he would be haunted by nightmares. Nightmares from his past. The time his mother had fallen off a cliff, and hit her head on a sharp rock, which killed her instantly. His father, Captain Teague, finding the body and cutting off the head to keep around his neck. Being tied to a chair, while Cutler Beckett branded a P on his arm. How he bit his tongue, causing it to bleed, refusing to scream in pain. Being betrayed by Barbossa and marooned on a God for saken spit of land with only a pistol and one bullet. Finding out that the one woman he truly loved was cheating behind his back with his former best friend, who worked with him at the East India Trading Company. Being forced to watch his ship being sunk to the depths. Making the deal with Davy Jones. Elizabeth Swann kissing him, and then leaving him to die. Nightmares about everything bad, really.

Jack knew that if he didn't get out of here soon, he was going to lose his mind. He was going beyond stir crazy. Jack looked down and noticed the scars on his body the Kraken left him with. Just something else to add to his collection of scars and bruises. Jack just wanted out of here. He wanted to be free. Needed to be free. Nobody deserved this. For the first time in years, Jack broke down and cried.


	3. Thoughts & Conversation

NOTE: Thanks to all who reviewed this story. I am so sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Will sat at the table, thinking. He couldn't sleep, for he had too much on his mind right now. Like, how he was going to save his father, how were they going to get Jack back, and why had Elizabeth kissed Jack? So many questions were running through the young blacksmith's mind at the moment, and he couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

Six months ago, everything was perfect. Will had won Elizabeth's affections, and asked her for her hand in marriage. She had happily said yes, and threw her arms around him. It had been so wonderful! They spent their time in the forge, and Will would teach her how to sword fight. She became really good, and almost beat him a few times. Will loved Elizabeth with his whole heart and would do absolutely anything in the world for her.

Then everything turned rotten. They were arrested on the day they were supposed to be married. Cutler Beckett wanted Jack's compass in exchange for their freedom. All Will had asked for was that bloody compass from Jack! What he ended up getting was captured on the Flying Dutchman instead. Will had been so angry with Jack. Why would Jack give him to Davy Jones? Will had defended Jack on many occasions, had helped him escape the hangman's noose, and his thanks for it was being press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew.

Will didn't have time to stay furious, because he was reunited with his father. While Will was still bitter over Jack leaving him there, he was happy that he got to see his father. Bootstrap Bill helped Will to escape and gave him his dagger as a gift. Will promised his father he would find a way to kill Davy Jones and end his father's suffering. Will understood why both Jack and the former Commodore of Port Royal, James Norrington, had wanted the Chest. Jack wanted to use it as leverage to get Jones to call of the Kraken. Norrington wanted it to regain his place in society. Will wanted it to save his father. All good reasons for wanting the Chest.

Elizabeth told Will that Jack had elected to stay behind to give them all a chance to escape. This made Will forgive Jack for leaving him on the Flying Dutchman, but it made him angry at Jack again for taking his fiancee' away from him. He looked over and saw Elizabeth tossing and turning on the floor. Apparently, she was having a hard time sleeping as well. Will wanted so much to go over there and comfort her, to try and get her back to sleep, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Not after what he saw back on the Pearl.

That kiss had been deep and full of passion. Sure, Will and Elizabeth had their fair share of good kisses, but that kiss with Jack was full of more passion than anything. Why? Why would Elizabeth kiss Jack? Was it a goodbye kiss? A thank you for electing to stay behind? Surely, that was it. But then again, they had been alone for a couple of days. What happened between them before he showed up? Oh, he was starting to get a headache. Too many unanswered questions. He leaned back and cringed in pain. Oh, yes, the marks on his back from the lashing he received aboard the Flying Dutchman from his own father. During the battle for the heart as well as with the Kraken, Will had forgotten all about the marks on his back. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with. Rescue Jack, save his father, find out Elizabeth didn't love Jack, and then go home. That's all he wanted. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Beckett ruined their wedding. Will didn't regret saving Jack from the hangman's noose, not at all. Jack had helped him save Elizabeth, and gave him the confidence to tell Elizabeth how he really felt about her.

"Will?"

Will sighed, and turned to find Elizabeth sitting up with her knees up to her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't. I have a lot on my mind."

"Me, too," Elizabeth said, with a nod.

Will wanted so much to ask her why she kissed Jack. The words just would not come out of his mouth. Before he could say anything, however, Elizabeth spoke.

"It's all my fault, Will. I left him."

This got Will's full attention. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her.

"What do you mean you left him?"

"I tricked him. I shackled him to the mast for the Kraken."

Elizabeth burst into tears as Will arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I-I kissed him, Will. I kissed him to distract him so I could handcuff him. I lied and told him I wasn't sorry. I am! So very sorry."

Elizabeth's body shook as she let it all out. Will couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Not that she left him but that the kiss didn't mean anything.

Will took Elizabeth into his arms and held her, rocking her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Shh, it's all right, Elizabeth. I understand. Don't worry. We'll get him back. I promise."

Elizabeth looked up and wiped her eyes and nose with her shirt sleeve.

"You're not angry with me?"

"For what? The kiss or leaving Jack?"

"Both."

"Neither."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're- you're not?"

"Of course not, Elizabeth. I understand your reasons. I didn't see you shackle Jack, but I did see you kiss him."

Again, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You saw?"

"Yes. It broke my heart. I was so confused. I wanted to ask you about it but I just couldn't bring myself to."

"Oh, Will. I am so sorry. I've hurt so many people I care about. I hurt James, I hurt Jack, I hurt you. I'm a dirty, rotten person."

Will cupped Elizabeth's chin in his hand.

"You are no such thing, Elizabeth Swann. You're a wonderful, caring person, and I know you only did what you thought was right. I forgive you, and Jack will, too. He may be a pirate, but he's a good man. I was angry with him for sending me over to the Flying Dutchman, but I think deep down, he would have found a way to rescue me."

Elizabeth smiled. "I think he would, too."

Will held Elizabeth until she fell asleep. A huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now all they had to do was find Jack and end Davy Jones' and Cutler Beckett's reign of terror once and for all.


End file.
